epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Total Drama Wiki Tour Season 3: From LA to Tokyo
Ynkr: Last time on Total Drama Wiki Tour. After some troubles had rose, we landed at our destination, the European country of Romania, Transylvania. When arriving at Dracula’s castle, the contestants were terrorized by a vampire and the Five Nights at Freddt’s animatronics. After winning for his “team”, Team was eliminated after it was reavealed that we was, in fact, Dean from last season. So Team Venomous snakes had to spend the night in 3rd Class. Who will win this episode? Who will be eliminated? Find out on this episode of Total. Drama. Wiki Tour! The camera cuts to 3rd Class. '' '' '' TK: So this is it, then? Xim: What do you mean? TK: This is JUST like last season! Samis: yeah, this isn’t anyway to treat a youtuber… TK: Seriously, stop it with the youtuber! Samis: Haters gonna hate Mind: Dude, that term is so old! Samis: Uph, do I hear a hater? Xim: Ugh… New Zealanders… Samis: Ugh, asian woman Xim: ‘scuse me? Samis: You heard me! TK: Don’t go there, man… Samis: Shut up you moron! TK: I’m a moron? Mind: He’s not the one who ran at the vampire… Samis: What is that supposed to mean? Mind: Umm… you’re the one who “suicide bombed” into the vampire and it took you away. If we were to lose, you would be the one who would be stuck wandering that castle… Samis: As if! I’m too famous to be eliminated! The fanbase looks up to ME! PewDiePie looks up to ME! Xim: Sure, the guy with all the fake reactions AND the most subscribed person on youtube looks up to you? I quote you saying “As if” Samis: Errgh… ''Meanwhile, in 1st Class. Wach, Shoop, and Mini are all sitting at a table. '' '' '' Wach: What are we gonna do about BreZ? Mini: I haven’t thought about a strategy yet, all I know for now is that we sit and wait for the right time. Shoop: Wait for what? Mini: All villains screw up at ONE point. So when BreZ screws up, we get rid of him, simple as that. Shoop: He CAN tamper with the votes… Mini: Hmmm… I have to think some more… soon enough, however, will I figure something out… ''Meanwhile at a table on the otherside of the cabin, '' '' '' BreZ: Question Time! Deuce, Night, can you come here, please? Deuce: Yes? Night: Ugh… what do you need? BreZ: Question Time! Would you two like to form an alliance with me? Deuce: Sure! Night: Yeah, I would like for that to happen… BreZ: Stop the sarcasm, would you like to form an alliance?! Night: Yes BreZ: Okay then, we need to start with a simple mission! Night: Which is? BreZ: We will eliminate Wach or Shoop tonight! Deuce: Wait, you want the team to lose? BreZ: Wach and Shoop want to see the crumble of this contest! We need to stop them before they succeed and win! Night: This sounds suspicious… BreZ: It shouldn’t be! We just get rid of them and then it’ll be a walk in the park! I’ll take you up to the final three! Deuce: Sounds good to me! Night: I’m down for this… '''BreZ: I have a plan to lose the challenge by elimination my “alliance members”. Doing this WILL weaken Mini and his Alliance by having the support from their other teammates thrown out the window. How to defeat an enemy? Get rid of their moral. Not only will I do that, he will not be able to get more alliance members! ' ' ' Back in 3rd Class, Mind and Samis are getting into a physical fight. '' '' '' Samis: I’m a youtuber, I will END you! Mind: You’ve done nothing so far in this competition! TK: Break it up! Break it up! Samis: Never! ''At that moment, Ynkr bursts through the door. '' '' '' Ynkr: Hey, I’ve been calling for you for the past minute, get down to the drop-off! Xim: Ugh… ''The camera cuts to the contestants in the underbelly of the plane. '' ' ' Mind: Please don’t… Ynkr: Don’t what? Mind: You’re going to press a button, we’re gonna fall, and you’re gonna make us sing, right? ' ' Ynkr: No, that would be too redundant. Xim: So what ARE you gonna have us do? Ynkr: I dunno… ''Ynkr presses a button and the contestants fall out of the plane. '' '' '' Ynkr: No singing this time! Night: Oh thank god, it’s hard to hear the melody of the song over the G-Force and Gravity working together… Deuce: But still, we’re falling fast! Mini: Hmm… wind speed plus position of ocean and earth and the sun… Xim: We’ll fall right into the ocean! Mini: Indeed… BreZ: Question Time! If we’re gonna fall into the ocean, why are we above the land! Mini: 3… ''The contestants are 1,000 feet in the air. '' '' '' Mini: 2… ''A sudden burst of wind blows the contestants towards the beach. '' '' '' Mini: 1… ''The contestants fall into the water. They all surface one at a time. '' '' '' TK: How did you- That intellectual level is way too high, it’s unnatural Mini: Indeed… ''Ynkr arrives on a speedboat on the landmass facing towards the contestants. He stops before nearly running over Samis. '' '' '' Samis: Hey, watch it, youtuber in the water! Ynkr: K. Welcome to Tokyo, Japan! Mind –looking at the city-: We are, like, 900 yards away and yet the farthest building I can see is hurting my eyes… BreZ: Wha- oh yeah, I can see it Ynkr: Just get on the boat, I’ll explain on the way there… ''They all pile onto the boat as Ynkr starts explaining. '' '' '' Ynkr: We are here to do a little drag race! Samis: How will that work? What, will it be “Last person to cross gets the blame of there team”? Ynkr: Precisely! Night: Team Venomous Snakes have the advantage! Ynkr: How so? Night: They have less people, less people to cross the finish line! Ynkr: Well they could be bad drivers… Samis: There will be one driver to fail this on this team –cough-Xim-cough- Xim: What is THAT supposed to mean? Samis: Asians can’t drive… Xim: Whose to say that Mini won’t be a good driver either?! Samis: He’s not Japanese… Xim: Neither am I! I’m Thai! Samis: Well whatever you are, you’re asian. Xim: Ugh… '''Xim: I want to kill him so bad. ' ' ' Ynkr: Okay, whatever, drag race aroubd Tokyo, last person across gets the blame from their team, GOT it? “Yes”s are heard from the contestants. '' '' '' Ynkr: Good, because we have arrived at our destination! ''The camera cuts to a line of different vehicles. '' '' '' Ynkr: You each are assigned to a car to drive around. We have the roads cleared so theirs is no harm in your way! BreZ: Cool. Ynkr: Okay, Deuce… you take the Normal Car over there. Deuce: What? Why do I have to drive a mini man, do I look like a soccer mom to you?! Ynkr: Would you rather be eliminated? Deuce: -grumbles curses under his breath- Ynkr: Wach, you get the Baby Mobile… ''Ynkr points to a metal stroller with thrusters, an engine, and a steering wheel, '' '' '' Ynkr: That’s what you get for adding thrusters to the bedroom… Wach: You best be jokin- screw it… Ynkr: BreZ, you get the Trivia Car! There is a built in screen that you can answer questions to so that you can do various things with! ''Ynkr points to a truck that has metal arms sticking out of the side. '' '' '' Ynkr: Night, you get the Burrito Cycle! ''Ynkr points to a motorcycle with a burrito-like pattern. '' Night: WHAT?! Ergh… Ynkr: Eh-hem, executice producer makes this stuff, not me. Moving on, Shoop, you get The Shoop Da Whoop Motorcycle! ''Ynkr points to a motorcycle with a Shoop Da Whoop cannon on it. '' '' '' Shoop: WHOOP! Ynkr: And finally for Team Screaming Howlers, Mini, you have The Gauss Mobile. A car powered by intellect. ''Ynkr points to a Car with mathematic symbols on it. '' '' '' Mini: Hmm… this is the fastest car… Ynkr: How so? Mini: Design. With a car of that size, it’ll go fast with that type of motor. Ynkr: O-kay… Now for Team Venomous Snakes, Xim, you have the Ea-zy Steer Car! Xim: Huh? Ynkr: It’s easy to steer, do I really have to explain? Mind, you have the other Normal car! Mind: …what? Ynkr: Exactly. TK, you have yet another Normal Car! TK: Really? Ynkr: I don’t car, the normal cars actually have a secret in them. A wheel popping secret, that is… Night: Ooh, I don’t even know what to expect after that foreshadowment… Ynkr: Oh, and that leaves me to Samis. Samis, YOU get the Youtuber Mobile. It does nothing. Good luck to you all! ''The camera cuts to the contestants in there vehicles. Ynkr fires his gun and they all take off. There is a panel on the screens of the vehicles that allows them to talk to each other. '' '' '' Night: I cannot believe that I’m riding this right now… Samis: I can’t believe I’m driving THIS! This is perfect for me! Night: ‘course- Hey, this has positioning unit on this screen… BreZ, get out of last! BreZ: It’s sorta hard to do so considering that I have to answer all of these questions WHILE driving… Wach: Remember, BreZ, it’s YOUR ass that can be eliminated if you lo- how are you in front of me? BreZ: Dafuq? I dunno… Mini: Wha- impossible! Xim: That is, infact, one of the strangest things I’ve ever seen… ''Mayhem starts to happen to the vehicles in front of Xim, who is in third place. '' '' '' Deuce: Hey, Samis, stay in your own lane! Samis: What are you gonna do, Soccer Mom? Throw some balls at me? Deuce: Err… ''Deuce presses a button by the steering wheel, causing spikes to fly out and popping Samis’ back tire. He steers out of control and crashes into a store. Samis’ screen goes static and goes to black. '' '' '' Deuce: WHAT THE- Mind: So THAT’S what’s in the Normal Cars… ''Mind presses a button and Wach, who is next to him, has his tires popped and he runs into the nearest building. His screen turns to black as well. '' '' '' Mini: What is IN those cars? BreZ: Road spikes, you moron! Mini: Hey- ''Spikes are thrown from TK’s car, causing Mini to crash. His screen goes to static and cuts out. '' '' '' BreZ: Okay, stop it with the spikes! ''Xim’s car, in front of BreZ, swerves off of the road. '' '' '' Mind: Oops, sorry Xim! ''BreZ answers the next question on his trivia and a metal arm pops out and breaks through the engine on Mind’s vehicle. His car stops in the middle of the road. '' '' '' Mind: What the- how is this still- screw it, I’m out of this death trap. ''Mind exits his car and runs to the nearest sidewalk before his car explodes. '' '' '' Mind: Oh THANK GOD! ''Night pulls up next to BreZ. '' '' '' Night: Who do we eliminate if we lose? BreZ: Shoop but first… ''BreZ presses down on the screen and another metal arm pops out. This time, it’s holding a pole. The metal arm throws said pole into Night’s front tire, throwing him forward into a brick wall. '' '' '' BreZ: YOU’LL be the next one eliminated… ''The camera cuts to TK in between Wach and Shoop. TK presses two buttons and some road spikes at the two. Wach swerves into the wall and Shoop almost falls face first but presses a button and propels himself forward with the Shoop Da Whoop Cannon. He accidentally crashes into a steel high rise. '' '' '' ''Ynkr comes onto the screen. '' '' '' TK: Ynkr, how many people are left? Ynkr: Let’s see, you, BreZ, Mini, Deuce, aaannnddd… that’s it. ''At that moment there is an explosion from behind TK. Mini is shown flying into a wall. '' '' '' Deuce: Sorry, Mini, my finger slipped! Mini: Ugh… whatever. ''Deuce is all of a sudden thrown into Mini. '' '' '' Mini: Oof, what is- how did that happen? Deuce: I think I hit TK’s spikes… '''BreZ: I tore out his engine… ' ' ' ''BreZ catches up to TK. '' '' '' BreZ: Prepare to fall, TK- ''Road spikes just out at BreZ’s tires. BreZ swerves out just before TK crosses the finish line. '' '' '' Ynkr: And TK wins! Team Screaming Howlers, YOU will be sending someone home tonight! Wach: DAMNIT! Who’s to blame? BreZ: Not me, I swear! Night must have tampered with some of our vehicles! Deuce, did you even press the button causing Mini to swerve out? Deuce: Um… no, I didn’t! BreZ: Precisely! Night: What- NO! Shoop: Save it for the elimination, chump! ''The camera cuts to the elimination. '' '' '' Ynkr: Wach, Mini, Deuce, and Shoop, you are safe! BreZ! You are at risk because you are a liar, apparently. Night, you are at risk because you caused destruction to your team! So the person going home tonight is… NIGHT! Night: What?! You CANNOT be serious! ''Steeler shoves Night away from the plane and he starts walking. The camera cuts to Ynkr. '' '' '' Ynkr: And so ends this episode of Total Drama Wiki Tour. Who will go out next time?! Will BreZ continue his reign of terror?! Find out next time on Total. Drama. Wiki Tour! Half-way through the team section, who will win? Mind, the Helpful Guy Wach, the Major Athletic Xim, the Intellectual Girl Mini, the Mathematician Shoop, the Popular Guy BreZ, the Gameshow Strategist Samis, the Arrogant Youtuber Deuce, the Super Smart Kid TK, the Competitive Guy Category:Blog posts